Oh, How Things Change
by CrimsonCape
Summary: Red's all grown up now and He just happens to have changed aswell. RedWolfie R


I'm uber lazy i can't be bothered to update other stories at the moment when i have so much coursework to be due in. The new chapters are typed and everything, only they're on my other computer so havent been uploaded. Sorry. But i like this sotry as i currently have an obsession with Little Red Riding Hood and other fairytales...so hmm.

* * *

**Oh, How Things Change.**

The month April always added a skip in her step whenever she walked to her Grandmother's house. There was just something about the dewy smell in the morning of recently fallen rain and the piercing sunlight as it sprinkled rays through the gaps in the tree tops of the forest. Blossom was at its full bloom and littered the dirt path running its course.

She didn't have to wear her ridiculously heavy dress which her mother still made her wear, even as a girl of 18 years old. Instead, she was able to wear her white shirt and pleated red skirt. She of course still donned the infamous red hooded cape and her white socks. Only, since her age had olden, she had adapted. The hood was merely slightly longer and the hood had gotten bigger and looser around her head so as to not flatten her perfected hazel locks. The socks had gotten longer so instead of simply remained folded around her ankles; they now stretched to mid-calf length. The buckled shoes she had worn as a child were long gone. She now donned a pair of creased black-buckled boots, coming just below her socks. She had gone from her innocent young childish self to a growing young woman who could make even a gay man swoon.

As she walked along, her basket with the red ribbon tied around the front comfortably placed on her arm, she hummed quietly to herself, trying to mimic the sounds of the birds in the forest. It wasn't exactly far to her Grandmother's house. Maybe at a brisk walk would only take an hour or so, but being her, it would take her three times as long as that, her often liking to stroll and stop and gaze and admire her surroundings, no matter how many times she had trodden on the forest path.

A chill wind suddenly whirled around her, sweeping her cape and skirt up. The ribbon on her basket came loose and she found herself running after it. It was running a curling course off the path and into the woods, the complete opposite direction of her Grandmother's house.

She knew it was stupid chasing after this piece of ribbon. She could simply leave it and get her mother to cut and tie a new piece around her basket. But for some strange reason, she just couldn't let the ribbon get away. It was the ribbon that came with the basket and without _that_ ribbon; the basket wouldn't seem right or finished. So she had to chase after it.

Then it stopped. She ran over to it and bent down to pick it up off the ground. Boots suddenly appeared in her view and stood on the end of the piece of ribbon. It tilted back and she pulled the ribbon from underneath. "Sorry." She said, for why she was sorry she didn't know. Just courtesy she supposed. "I didn't mean to get in your way. It's just I…" She trailed off as she looked up at the stranger.

The thing that she noticed first was his piercing blue eyes. There was something so cruel and sinister about them but she couldn't break her gaze. She then saw that he was wearing a navy blue blazer and matching trousers. He had no shirt on so she found herself once again staring quite rudely at his exposed muscular chest. She coughed slightly and stood up.

She realised how tall he was or really, how small she was, standing at only 5"5. He had grey hair with white tufts and it seemed wild yet tamed at the same time. He had a smirk on his face, a cocky smirk for some reason or another which puzzled her slight for what was there for him to feel so proud about? He had quite a lot of stubble which to her made him seem more attractive than he already was. Men usually had a beard to show they were a man and the younger men or ones who could never grow a beard were not considered full men until there was a hair that had sprung around the bearded area. This man seemed to not feel the need to prove that he could grow a beard but still wanted to show that he could if he wanted to. Hence why she found him attractive; although with that cocky grin on his face, his appearance wasn't arrogant at all.

"You lost little girl?" He had a deep and husky tone, a growl seemed to be somewhat suppressed at the back of his throat.

"No, I just lost my ribbon. I'm awfully sorry to have bumped into you." She was still studying his appearance, her gaze however always returning to his piercing blue eyes.

"I don't recall you bumping into me, but none the less, you are forgiven."

She smiled faintly. There was just something so alluring about him she found herself completely dazed. She wanted to ask if they had met before, something about him seeming so vividly familiar but she just could put her finger on it. She didn't though thinking it completely preposterous, she'd never come this far into the woods before, or at least not that she could remember.

"Do you need help finding the pathway again?" He asked. His voice was so smooth yet husky at the same time. She had to shake her head a bit, suddenly realising that she had in fact been staring at for him for quite a while.

"Um, I think I know my way." She said. "Thank you anyway." She turned at started to walk back. He coughed though, signalling to get her attention. She turned back to him and gave that look which asks "yes?"

"You're going to the wrong way."

"Oh." She felt her cheeks begin to flush with embarrassment. "I'm afraid I don't know my way back to be completely honest with you. Could I ask you to help me find my way again please?"

"Of course." He said, that handsome smirk remaining on his face.

"Thank you."

He turned and led her through the forest. She had to run a bit to catch up with him, being only a small woman she often found it hard to keep up with the pace of some people, especially men who tend to have such big strides.

It seemed like forever that they were trudging through the woods and it was as if he was leading her through the most difficult places and the most difficult way to get back to the path.

They had been silent throughout and she didn't really want to disturb the quite peaceful silence but the question of whether or not they had met before was simply burning on her mind. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything," she began, walking a bit faster so as to be right next to him, "but have we met before?"

"I don't think so." He replied and his smirk, which had faded slightly on their journey, now returned to his handsome face.

"Oh." She was going to just leave it at that but she just couldn't bite back the feeling that they had met before. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to question your state of memory or anything, but are you sure? You seem awfully familiar to my mind."

"Well, to be honest, I lied. We have met before." He said, he smirk seemed to grow wider slightly.

"Oh. Why did you lie before?"

"Well we met when you were but a mere child of maybe about ten. I didn't think it particularly significant." He seemed to shrug off the fact that he had lied about such a simple subject as if it was something very strange that they had met before.

"Oh. Ok. That will stop this annoying buzz of curiosity floating around my mind." She gave out a pathetic 'ha' like when you laugh just to satisfy a person telling a joke but really you feel like saying, "that was awful." An uncomfortable laugh, that was what it was.

Finally they reached the path yet he didn't step onto it. It was as if he didn't want the sun's full light to shine on his face. "Well thank you." She nodded her head in appreciation.

"I was my pleasure." He said and turned to walk back into the deep foresting.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I never got your name." She said calling after him.

He stopped and she could tell that he was smirking, she just had _that_ feeling. He turned and walked back to the edge of the path. "I cannot believe you haven't figured it out yet."

"Excuse me?" She was quite confused and a bit offended that he imply her as to be dumb.

"You honestly don't remember ay?" He stepped onto the path and the light shone on his face.

She gasped and stepped back in absolute horror. It was _him_. She found herself backed up against a tree as he continued to advance on her. He eventually got to her and pinned her to the tree.

Her basket slipped off her arm and all her cookies intended for her Grandmother fell and broke on the floor.

She couldn't bring herself to look at him. She feared that if she did, she wouldn't be able to look away and the thought of that made her want to simply crawl away and curl into a small ball. "Come now Little Red. Now you are this shy and timid girl. Why, was it not half an hour ago that you could not withdraw your gaze from me?" She felt disgusting to think that she could have found him so attractive. It was the wolf for goodness sakes! _The _Wolf.

She gulped loudly. "Look at me my dear Red Riding Hood. I said _look_ at me!" He grabbed her chin and forced her head up to look at him. His smirk widened and she felt sick.

"It feels like it was just yesterday that I followed you to your dear sweet Grandmother's house. I almost had you both then. Almost. Instead I had to settle for that stupid wood-cutter. He did taste awful. No matter how fat they are, sometimes, they just don't taste right."

"I thought they killed you. I thought…I thought…" She trailed off unable to think of any words to sum up her feelings.

"Thought what? That I had gobbled you and your Grandmother up and the heroic wood-cutter had come and sliced and diced me up, pulling both you and your Grandmother from my belly. Oh how mistaken you are my dear. Your Grandmother was locked inside her coat cupboard the whole time. As for you, well, you fell unconscious for a while. I was about to take you there and then, but then I heard an infernal knocking on the door. I suspected it was the wood-cutter. I remember smelling his scent as he followed me while I was following you. So I 'played dead'. Worked a charm. He dragged me away deep into the forest thinking he would be able to chop me up so easily. Oh how he was mistaken." He was relishing in this, she could tell by the look of pride and malice on his face. Even though, she was still finding him so alluring, so oh, inviting. It was almost as if he was trying to impress her. And for some strange reason, she was falling for every charming proud word that dripped from his mouth. "…he didn't really taste that good to be completely honest with you. He tasted a bit like those rotten eggs your Grandmother would cook and then throw out."

"So I am going to assume that you are now going to kill me then?" She didn't sound brave, nor frightened, more neutral with a hint of a challenge on the edge of her voice.

"Well, I was planning to, but I wasn't counting on you evolving into this vision of beauty Little Red." He was actually complimenting her. The fact that he had such a bad appeal to him made Red quite unsure about herself. She wanted to hate him, and she did, for he killed a close family friend and attempted to kill her and her Grandmother. Yet he had the opportune moment to kill her right now and he wasn't. His voice was just so alluring and oh so inviting. She found herself wanting to lean in and let him just carry on talking softly into her ear.

"Oh my dear sweet Riding Hood, I had never anticipated this to happen."

"On what to happen?"

"You being so, ergh, tempting." He leaned in closer.

He was so close to her now, she could feel his breath tickling her skin. Her head was saying fight and run yet her heart was just lusting to stay.

His hand pulled down her hood and her ringlet hair framed her face so beautifully. He found himself panting slightly and growling in an undertone. He pushed her hair back and cupped her face. Not soft and lovingly like a man does to the woman he loves. But harshly, his fingers pressing into her skin. She was almost limp, leaning so as to be supported by the tree behind her, her back arched as her stomach pushed forward. She was completely under his spell and she wasn't resisting. She knew she should try to escape, but she just couldn't.

Without warning, he leaned right in and kissed her harshly. Her hands reached for his arms and she found herself slightly handing on to them, scared of her body giving out from under her completely.

She could taste blood and realised, as he kissed her, his fangs were biting into her lips. She didn't care though, if anything, it made her go more giddy.

His hands moved from her face and down to the small of her back. He pushed in causing her to arch more so and her body to press right up against him. He lifted her leg and pulled her up into his arms, pushing her against the tree, his body pressed right into her.

* * *

Was it good? well i hope so

CC


End file.
